newdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
ND/Famous Enchanted Items
Aisling's Mystery Stick :A finely-made Naginata with a blackened oak staff and a bronze head, this was ' weapon until her capture by at Rundbord. It was not recovered during her escape from Rigar's camp, and as of July 508 its whereabouts are unknown. The naginata confers significant fighting ability on the user and, when activated, any attempts to see the user and anyone they designate within 2 yards using normal vision or infravision are at -3; there is no resistance roll. Even if someone does manage to see affected subjects, subtract 3 from any attack roll against you that relies on vision to hit. ::Aisling's Mystery Stick: Fine, Balanced Naginata, $1400, 6 lbs. :::Polearm Swing: sw+3 cut, reach 1,2*, Parry 0U :::''Polearm Thrust: thr+4 imp, reach 2, Parry 0 :::''2H Sword Swing: sw+4 cut, reach 2, Parry 0U :::''2H Sword Thrust: thr+4 imp, reach 2, Parry 0 :::''Staff Swing: sw+3 cr, reach 1,2, Parry 2 :::''Staff Thrust: thr+2 cr, reach 1,2, Parry 2 :::''Enchantments (28 points): Obscure 3 (Vision; Extended, Infravision, +20%; Defensive, +50%; Selective Effect, +20%; Stealthy, +100%; costs 1 FP, -5%) 18; Striking ST 1 2; Enhanced Parry (Pole Weapons) 1 5; Form Mastery (Pole Weapons) 1; Grip Mastery (Pole Weapons) 1; Reach Mastery (Pole Weapons) 1 ;Aisling's Subtle Defense :This carefully-fitted bronze brigandine jackcoat belonged to General and was worn in the early months of the Liberation. It was given to Captain following the Third Resistance Battle at Hortskink. It magically resizes to snugly fit any SM 0 wearer, who can use an invisible (and indestructible) shield of force to intercept attacks. ::Aisling's Subtle Defense: DR 5 Brigandine Jackcoat (Neck, Torso, Arms); 37.72 lbs :::Enchantments (16 points): +1 Shield Skill 4; Extra Arms 1 (Force Extension, +50%; No Signature, +20%; Shield Mount, -80%) 9; Accessory (Large Force Shield; No Signature, +20%) 2; Magical Fit 1. ;The Anvil of Man :Wielded by the last great human general in the Old Kingdom of , the whereabouts of the Anvil are unknown - some stories say it was destroyed in a final duel against the Luminal , others that it was captured as spoils of war, others still talk of it being looted from the battlefield and hidden for prophesied future heroes to find. A large oval shield made of laminated wood and edged with steel, the Anvil is fairly ordinary in appearance (though finely constructed) - it was meant for the field, not for display. ::The Anvil of Man: Fine, Balanced Roman Scutum. DB 3, DR 4, Cover DR 10, HP 27. $2800, 16.5 lbs. :::Enchantments (45 points): The shield itself grants +1 to Shield skill 4 and Enhanced Block 2 10 with the Shield-Wall Training Perk 1; It has Imbue 3 (Single Skill, -80%) 8 and Energizing Defense-16 20. It weighs only 8.5 lbs for encumbrance purposes 2. ;Diamanter :This long, slender hardwood mace has a simple leather handwrap and spiked steel bands around the head. It belonged to before being stolen in May 508. It enhances the wielder's strength and allows a lightning fast series of strikes to the face. In Himmel's hands, it hurls people a great distance with each strike. ::Diamanter: Mace: $50, 5 lbs. :::1-Handed Mace Swing: sw+3 cr, Reach 1, Parry 0U. :::Enchantments (10 points): Technique Combination: Mace Swing/Face to Mace Swing/Face to Mace Swing/Face @ Skill-3 5 (at no penalty for Weapon Masters); Targeted Attack/Face @ Skill-3 1; Follow Up Attack: 1d6+2 cr (No Wounding, -50%; Double Knockback, +20%; Natural Melee Follow-up -0) 5. ;Helm of Hegemony :Gifted to the human general Chiara by the elves during one of the early battles of the great war, this deceptively light plate helmet was lost after she was captured and executed by 's forces. It's surfaced again in some rebellions since, though there aren't any stories of it appearing in the last century or so. It gives a general unparalleled ability to see the battlefield and command his troops. The Helm of Hegemony is a steel plate helmet that leaves the ears and eyes uncovered; it's covered in elvish script in silver filigree. ::Helm of Hegemony: Ornate +1 Steel Fluted Plate Helm, DR 3 (Skull, 4/6 face): $2000, 1.72 lbs :::Enchantments (70 points): The helm enables Telecommunication (Telesend; Broadcast, +50%, Reliable +5, +25%, Selectivity, +10%) 56 and grants Telescopic Vision 7 (No Targeting, -60%) 14. Anyone wearing it probably qualifies as a hero unit with "TS(6) +C3I" in Mass Combat thanks to the ability to see the battlefield and pass orders without horns, flags, or runners. ;Liberator :A plain-looking blacksmith's hammer, well-used, with a worn oaken handle and an iron head. It belonged to until late June 508, when it was placed on an anvil outside the military camp at Rundbord. It can only be lifted by someone Völundr deems worthy. ::Liberator: Improvised Mace, $50, 5 lbs. :::1-Handed Mace Swing: sw+3 cr, reach 1, Parry 0 :::Enchantments (31 points): Crushing Attack 4d+4 (Melee Attack Reach 1, -25%; Cannot Parry, -5%; Inanimate Objects Only, -10%) 16; Prophetic Dreams 5; Agile Weapon 5; Craft Secret (Duplex Plate) 1; Loyal Weapon (Superheavy; can be used only by those Völundr deems worthy) 10 ;Limbcleaver :This massive axe is carried by Murzush, commander of the garrison at in eastern Hanist. Murzush is particularly bloodthirsty even for an orc and achieved distinction twenty years ago when he sent three dozen prisoners home missing limbs after promising them amnesty and had this axe crafted to commemorate the occasion. As much a work of art as a weapon, Limbcleaver is a Very Fine, Balanced Axe with a Pick fastened to the back. The steel of the blade is stained black, and orcish writing is carved into the round oaken haft. A sizable bloodstone gem is set into the pommel. ::Limbcleaver: Very Fine, Balanced, Ornate +3, Axe with Pick: $15000, 4.5 lbs :::1-Handed Axe Swing: sw+2 cut, Reach 1, Parry 0U :::1-Handed Pick Swing: sw+1 imp, Reach 1, Parry 0U :::2-Handed Axe Swing: sw+3 cut, Reach 1, Parry 0U :::2-Handed Pick Swing: sw+2 imp, Reach 1, Parry 0U :::Enchantments (20 points): Limbcleaver deals an additional 2d damage when striking a limb (Built as Cutting Attack 2d (Follow-up +0%; Accessibility: Only when striking limbs with the axe blade, -10%) 14). The axe also grants +1 to Axe/Mace skill 4 and +2 to the wielder's Striking ST 4. Finally, anyone wielding Limbcleaver gets 1 point each in the Targeted Attack/Leg and Targeted Attack/Arm techniques, reducing the penalties to hit limbs to -1. ;The Royal Crown of Isenmarch :When King Anton zu Boras of abdicated his throne, abolished the Free Kingdom of Isenmarch, and threw away his crown in front of the , those acts imbued the crown with substantial power. The Crown is now a useful tool for fighting against tyranny, but also a nasty deterrence against any would be tyrants. :The crown itself is made from thick wires of steel, brass, copper, silver, gold, and platinum, braided into a circlet. Seven gold spikes, topped with pearls, rise from the front of the crown, and various small gemstones decorate the crown. The crown is uncomfortable to wear and tends to slip from the wearer's head. : currently owns the Crown until a King of Isenmarch is restored to his throne. ::The Royal Crown of Isenmarch: Ornate +2 crown of many materials, 10 lbs. :::Enchantments (15 points): The Royal Crown is a teleporting loyal item. It will transfer its ownership to anyone who proclaims himself to be King of Isenmarch and and has subdued all resistance to his claim, and will continuously teleport itself back to his head. It gives the wearer Weakness (1d/30 minutes, Sound of any kind (Very Common), Limited: Only if the wearer is the King of Isenmarch, -60%) and Charisma +2 (Limited: Only to overthrow kings, nobles, or tyrants or to promote democracy, -60%). This carefully-fitted bronze brigandine jackcoat belonged to General and was worn in the early months of the Liberation. It was given to Captain following the Third Resistance Battle at Hortskink. It magically resizes to snugly fit any SM 0 wearer, who can use an invisible (and indestructible) shield of force to intercept attacks. ::Aisling's Subtle Defense: DR 5 Brigandine Jackcoat (Neck, Torso, Arms); 37.72 lbs :::Enchantments (16 points): +1 Shield Skill 4; Extra Arms 1 (Force Extension, +50%; No Signature, +20%; Shield Mount, -80%) 9; Accessory (Large Force Shield; No Signature, +20%) 2; Magical Fit 1. ;Samradh :A Very Fine, Balanced Naginata with a bronze head and blackwood haft carved with scrollwork depicting vines and flowers. The grips on the haft are set with copper. The enchantments on the polearm make the wielder a true expert of the art of polearm fighting, using flashy acrobatic maneuvers to keep the opponent off-guard and create deadly openings. Further, the wielder can fight as if they weigh next to nothing, running across the most fragile of surfaces and never losing their balance. It was left by as a gift to the commander of the Vukdarned garrison in October of 508, to remain there as a symbol of the new agreement reached with the Reptilians of the Mengku Desert. :::Polearm Swing: sw+4 cut, reach 1,2*, Parry 0 :::''Polearm Thrust: thr+5 imp, reach 2, Parry 0 :::''2H Sword Swing: sw+5 cut, reach 2, Parry 0 :::''2H Sword Thrust: thr+5 imp, reach 2, Parry 0 :::''Staff Swing: sw+4 cr, reach 1,2, Parry 2 :::''Staff Thrust: thr+3 cr, reach 1,2, Parry 2 :::''Enchantments (41 points):Walk on Air (Accessibility: Must support weight on *something*, -30%) 14; Perfect Balance 15; Spinning Strike (Pole Weapons) @ Skill+0 2; Sweep (Pole Weapons) @ Skill+0 2; Perks: Form Mastery, Grip Mastery, Reach Mastery 3; Agile Weapon 5 ;South Wind :Not much is known about this elegant, asymmetrical bow made from a polished, pale wood. It is exceptionally well made and extremely potent. was drawn to it in a mysterious grove in the forest and used it for a few months. South Wind was lost again when she was intercepted by orcs and forced to hide it or be executed. Nayla never managed to find the spot she hid it in. A faded fresco in hinted that South Wind was once the weapon of the . :South Wind has powerful imbuements of its own, or if its owner already has Imbument ability, it increases their ability. Strangely, none of its magical effects are active if the owner has Weapon Master (Bow). ::South Wind: Elven, Fine, Balanced, Ornate +3, Composite Bow: $30000, 4 lbs. :::Bow Shot: thr+4 im, Acc 4, ST+2 x24/x30, RoF 1, Shots 1 (2). :::Enchantments (75 points): Imbue +2 (Bows Only) or Alternate Ability: Imbuement Talent +3 21; Energy Reserve 10 30; Arching Shot-12 4; Far Shot-12 4; Ghost Shot-12 4; Guided Weapon-12 4; Shattershot-12 4; Burning Strike-12 4; Cutting Strike-12 4. Perks: Always correct ST for owner; Imbuement ability adds to owner 2. Feature: Doesn't work for Weapon Masters (Bow). :::In it's original owner's hands, South Wind also has Striking Strength +6 (Bow Only, -40%) 10. ; 's Panoply :These powerful artifacts were the battle equipment of the . In her hands, they were even more potent. ::Sword of Strength: Ornate +1 Very Fine Orichalcum Balanced Longsword, $35000, 4 lbs. :::Enchantments (5 points): The sword increases the strength of the wielder, as Extra ST +1 5. ::Two Dancing Swords: Ornate +1 Very Fine Orichalcum Balanced Longsword, $35000, 4 lbs. :::Enchantments (25 points): Each sword can attack by itself, giving Extra Attack +1 25. When wielded by Whitemist, each sword floats near the user, as Extra Arm +1 (Extra-Flexible +50%; Force Extension +50%; No Signature +20%; Weapon Mount -80%) 14. ::Black Armor: Luminal Medium Harness, DR 11 Full Body Very Fine Orichalcum Segmented Plate. $4.38M, 58 lbs. The eye slit is a band all the way around the helmet. :::Enchantments (72 points): Whitemist's armor could defend her from attacks in all directions and was supernaturally resistant and light. DR +2 10, Reduced Weight 48 lbs 12, Extra Arms 2 (Extra-Flexible +50%; Force Extension, +50%; No Signature, +20%; Weapon Mount, -80%) 28; 2 Accessory (Fine Heavy Large Shield; No Signature, +20%) 4; Reduced Weight 36 lb 9; Shield Skill +2 8; Shield-Wall Training 1. Grants +3 shield DB on all sides, allows blocks (Skill-12, Block-9), increases armor DR to 13, and reduces weight to 10 lbs. ::All-Seeing Eye: Mithril amulet of an eye set in a crescent on a thin chain. $50000, 0.2 lbs. :::Enchantments (50 points): The amulet gives 360-degree Vision 25 (though helmets can block this) and perfect Dark Vision 25.